Queens Take Knight
by Sunken Stars
Summary: If she thought about it, it didn't make sense. But that it didn't make sense to her of all people, that was a very peculiar thing indeed. / Nora's musings on being in a relationship with both Jaune, and Weiss.


Nora wasn't one to scoff at the impossible, as she had many times before broken laws that her friends thought held sway over the world. She had effectively disproven what Remnant knows about gravity, motion, and physics. But this was just a bit too advanced for her brain to figure out. Namely, how on earth she was currently in a romantic relationship with both Jaune, and Weiss. No matter how she looked at it, it didn't seem to make sense, and that fact alone was the chief thought in her head. _It didn't make sense._ It made sense for Nora to be in a relationship with Jaune, but Weiss' inclusion made her scratch at her head in confusion. Nora had a logical mind, even if it didn't seem like it. She understood what didn't make sense to everyone else. So that there was something that didn't make sense to her of all people was a little disconcerting.

She watched with a calculating eye as Weiss interacted with Jaune. She noticed the many little things that made sense, and the many little things that didn't. Weiss didn't like to admit it, but she was a clingy person. A trait, perhaps, picked up from Ruby. So all the hugs, the kisses, the smiles, that all made sense. What didn't make sense to Nora was how Weiss, so usually stern about being touched for many reasons, was so free around her, and Jaune. Nora never seemed to make her flinch, even as Ruby had so many times before. Maybe it was because Weiss was so relaxed around them, she wondered. That made sense. But that would mean honest to God love, and absolute trust. Something Nora knew was a very hard thing to obtain from someone (Dust knows she'd had enough experience with Ren in the past, the stubborn little butthead).

So she certainly believed that Weiss was in love with the both of them, something that made her very happy. She normally wouldn't question when someone said _I love you,_ because in her experience, they almost always meant it. Though there was the occasional liar, but they're a pair of legs long broken, and she didn't like to think of them. So why did she question Weiss' confession? Mostly because she didn't see how someone so amazing as Weiss could see her as anything other than an annoyance. She previously, to her knowledge anyway, despised Jaune with a fiery passion and feelings didn't just change overnight. So she sought out the only reliable source she could find. Her partner.

Ruby revealed things she never would have thought about the heiress. Things like her childhood troubles, her traumatic experiences with training, the loneliness, and the trust issues. Things that Nora felt kind of ignorant for not realizing in the first place.

And when Jaune revealed that he kind of figured about all of that stuff, she felt her jaw drop through the floor. No, not _to_ the floor, silly. _Through_ the floor. It literally dropped so hard it broke the floor. Can floors be broken easily? Nora guessed that it was possible. It probably depended on what kind of material the floor was made out of. It might be hard to break through linoleum without her hammer, but then she had never tried. For all she knew it could be pretty easy without the use of Magnhild. Anyway, Nora knew now that she'd never _hated_ Jaune. Only distrusted him because she thought he was out for her name. Though she did feel that was kind of an unfair judge of character. For as long as she'd known Jaune he'd always been amazingly helpful, and cute, and adorkable, and sometimes _very, very hot._ Especially when he just got out of the shower, and he still had all that hot water dripping down his firm, tight muscles. What was she thinking about again?

Oh yes, that's right. Weiss. Her first initial impression of Jaune might not have been the best, based on what he had told her anyway, but she still felt that, given how first impressions usually went around Beacon, it was a little harsh of her to think so lowly of him. Weiss was clearly trying her hardest to make it up to him though. She watched as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, and whispered something into her ear. Nora felt extremely proud of Jaune for that. That's exactly what a girl likes. Well some of them anyway. She herself was more of a 'proudly, and loudly declare your love for me' sort of gal, but she would settle for quiet whispers. They were both nice in their own special ways.

She was off topic again; why did Weiss love Jaune? Basically, going from what Weiss herself had told them, that one night, after ending things with Neptune because they felt it wasn't working out, she pondered on Jaune and what he did for her at the ball. And how even though things between her and Neptune didn't work out, she was still really grateful for what Jaune had done, and decided that, after an appropriate amount of time had passed, she would ask him out as a surprise. Of course, she never saw him and Nora getting together in that amount of time. It wasn't exactly love at that point, but in the following months it had became so.

And now that she had that out of the way, why exactly did Weiss love _her_? Nora could answer that simply, but the simple answer was also very unsatisfying. The simple answer was that when she figured out they were dating, she started hanging out with them more (only for Jaune at the time). Just the three of them, and over time Weiss learned to love Nora's crazy antics, and when she finally confessed to Jaune, Nora remembered all the tears that day had brought, she confessed to her too. That was all that needed to be said. Jaune never left his feelings for her behind, even as he figured out he was into Nora, and Nora had started to appreciate Weiss' refinement and her aesthetic beauty in ways that she previously thought impossible. She was never that into girls, but Weiss was different. Nora laughed that day because of old confusing thoughts finally being understood, and while she could never see herself sleeping with Weiss, she wanted to do everything else with her.

Ren said that was called being biromantic but heterosexual, she called it _whatever it doesn't matter._ She loved Weiss, plain and simple, and she loved Jaune too. That was why Weiss loved her. Again, not very satisfying, but it got the job done. Despite Nora's wondering, she hadn't seemed to reach any conclusion that could make their relationship make sense, and though it bothered her, she was sure it didn't matter in the long run, as long as they were all happy. She joined her loves with a smile on her face and gave each one a kiss. She reveled in the sense of peace their smiles gave her, and realized that love sometimes didn't make sense. But even so, it was an amazing feeling.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey all, this was going to be uploaded to my old collection Love Comes in Colors I Can't Deny, but unfortunately I nuked the whole thing before it got to be uploaded. I kind of wanted to do less Jaune this time around, but I figured uploading this couldn't hurt since I do actually like it a lot. Nora was fun to write and I plan on writing for her a lot more often. Maybe I will continue this, so it's going to be labelled as incomplete for now, but if I do don't expect the second chapter to be ANYTHING like this chapter. It would probably be a lot less thought focused, and have more emphasis on comedy.


End file.
